


Pushing.

by Maryam_Monroe



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Non-Impact Pain Play, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryam_Monroe/pseuds/Maryam_Monroe
Summary: Les ha costado llegar a este punto– en el que Gerard pueda soltarse sin preocuparse de que Frank termine lloriqueando después, que entienda que si a Frank se le aguan los ojos y le dice “por favor” no es para que pare. Que a Frank le gusta pretender que carece de las prendas para ocultar los moretones; que, asimismo, los chupones le aburren porque “el morado es un color mucho más expresivo, ¿no crees?”.





	Pushing.

**Author's Note:**

> son las cuatro de la mañana. quizá debería estar durmiendo. pero en su lugar hice esto, lo revisé al vuelo y lo subiré sin pensar. veamos qué pasa.  
> [edit 13/10.] esto antes se llamaba 'help yourself' por una canción de amy winehouse, pero se lo he cambiado porque esa canción tiene una relación completamente diferente en mi cabeza ahora mismo y me estaba estresando ksds

Gerard entreteje los dedos tras su nuca y le tira del cabello, con _fuerza_ , y Frank tiene que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para olvidarse de su instinto más básico y enterrarle los dientes; así que se conforma con cerrarle la mano sobre la rodilla, justo al lado de su propia cara. La pierna de Gerard se dispara hacia arriba y Frank le sujeta con más fuerza, sin saber muy bien si es para que se quede quieto o si es para calmarse a sí mismo. Puede que ambas cosas.

Se inclina hacia abajo _–de nuevo–_ , y Gerard deja salir un sonido gutural desde el fondo de la garganta. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y a Frank le dan ganas de subirse a sus piernas y morderle justo donde la manzana de adán se asoma, cuando esos bonitos _sonidos_ salen de su boca y Frank tiene que restregarse contra el sofá para liberal algo de la tensión tras el cierre de sus jeans. Tiene ambas manos demasiado ocupadas como para encargarse de eso ahora mismo.

Inspira por la nariz con fuerza, cierra los ojos, y obliga a su garganta a aceptar _más_ mientras más se inclina y las solapas de los jeans abiertos de Gerard le rozan las mejillas. Gerard emite algo parecido a la sorpresa e, inconscientemente, le empuja aún más hacia adelante con la mano y su vello púbico cosquillea la nariz de Frank y _vale,_ Frank quizá se esté agarrando a su cadera para evitar atragantarse sobre el miembro de su novio.

Gerard no es imbécil, así que se da cuenta y en un instante su cabeza vuelve a girar y tiene los ojos (oscuros, dilatados) puestos justo sobre los de Frank y la mano en la nuca del último se mueve a su mejilla. Su pulgar le acaricia el pómulo y Frank tiene que parpadear un par de veces para verle bien a través de los ojos cristalizados, asegurarle que está _bien_ , que esto está bien, que Gerard puede sujetarle la cabeza y usar su boca como un maldito juguete de _mete-y-saca_ hasta que Frank esté llorando por la sobreestimulación si le da la gana.

Que Gerard podría hacer cualquier otra cosa con Frank si le da la gana, básicamente.

Frank (no sin algo de fuerza de voluntad) se separa, nada más para ladear la cabeza a un lado y llevarse el pulgar de Gerard a la boca –roja, húmeda, goteando fluidos que no son sólo su saliva. Ahí se permite morderlo, _al fín_ , sin dejar de mirar el iris indefinido en los ojos de Gerard, quien enseguida pierde el rastro de duda que tenía hace un segundo  y obliga a Frank a levantarse tirando del suéter que por alguna estúpida razón aún no se ha quitado.

_»Ven aquí._

Les ha costado llegar a este punto– en el que Gerard pueda soltarse sin preocuparse de que Frank termine lloriqueando después, que entienda que si a Frank se le aguan los ojos y le dice _“por favor”_ no es para que pare. Que a Frank le gusta pretender que carece de las prendas para ocultar los moretones; que, asimismo, los chupones le aburren porque _“el morado es un color mucho más expresivo, ¿no crees?”_.

Frank no va a mentir diciendo que nunca ha creído que tenga un problema, porque debe haber algo torcido tras el pedirle específicamente a tu novio que no tenga miedo de arrancarte algo de pelo o abrirte rasguños con las uñas durante el sexo. Porque no, no le va el rollo bdsm de amarrarse como un cerdo y dejar que le usen como tal, pero no tiene ningún problema conque Gerard sea tosco y le _use_ de vez en cuando. O con frecuencia.

O todo el tiempo.

Gerard le lame el rastro de sí mismo de su boca, le obliga a mantenerla abierta incluso cuando se apartan un poco y le abre los pantalones con la otra mano, mientras Frank se sienta sobre sus piernas. Le mete los dedos en los boxers, aprieta y acaricia lo que se encuentra aplicando las uñas justo lo suficiente hasta que Frank se agarra a sus muslos, temblando y rogando por más, más, _más._

Saca la mano y la lleva a los labios entreabiertos de Frank. — Lame.

Se estremece con aún más fuerza y cierra los ojos, pero no duda al llevar la lengua hacia la prueba de lo mucho que disfruta que le hagan daño manchando los dedos de Gerard.

Gerard parece decidir en ese momento que no va a conformarse con mamadas y ropa interior arruinada, así que le coge de las caderas y le tumba sobre el sofá.

Frank es un masoquista asqueroso; lo sabe, _lo tiene claro, ¿vale?_ Lo está pensando incluso cuando le sacan la ropa a tirones y se pregunta cuánto de todo esto está disfrutando Gerard de verdad y cuánto se está obligando a hacer nada más para complacer al menor de los dos. Le asusta averiguarlo, sinceramente, porque Gerard Way es la persona más dulce que conoce, la menos propensa a terminar en un estrado por crímenes violentos y pensar que le está obligando a hacer algo tan desagradable hace que el deseo sexual le sea reemplazo con una gran, gran cantidad de culpa en un instante.

Pero de nuevo, Gerard no es ningún idiota, así que sabe qué es lo que está pensando Frank incluso antes de sacarle la ropa interior y tirarla en algún sitio tras el sofá.

— Estás pensando demasiado otra vez.

Frank se muerde el labio, trata de sonreírle al rostro enmarcado entre sus piernas, pero sólo sirve para que Gerard frunza más el ceño y le clave los dientes en el muslo. Le sigue mirando, incluso mientras tira de la piel y a Frank se le contrae el rostro por el dolor, la necesidad de que lo vuelva hacer más arriba y _sí, Gerard le conoce bastante bien._

Se ríe y su aliento cálido golpea a Frank en la parte más sensible, quien no puede evitar embestir con las caderas hacia arriba un poco. Lo suficiente para que Gerard vuelva a reírse, inocente, dulce, y sucio todo al mismo tiempo. _Mierda._

— Eres un desastre, ¿sabías?

Frank hace un ruidito indicando que sí, lo sabe, piensa en ello  _todos los putos días_ , y Gerard le separa las piernas con el entusiasmo de un niño desenvolviendo un dulce. De repente sus manos están en todas partes, presionando, tocando, hasta que una de ellas encuentra la de Frank aferrándose al sofá como si eso fuera a salvarle  de lo que sea que está sintiendo ahora, y sus dedos se entrelazan. De repente, Gerard está sobre él, y Frank se siente muy pequeño mientras le estiran una pierna hacia el borde del sofá.

Está respirando justo sobre la mandíbula de Frank, dejándole rastros de besos aún por dar y sin soltarle la mano ni por un momento. — Pero eres mi desastre, así que sólo yo puedo arruinarte así.

Frank aprieta sus dedos, suspira cuando Gerard le muerde el chupón aún sin desvanecerse de hace días tras su oreja. Leyendo entre las estúpidas metáforas de Way con la facilidad con la que él le deja temblando y jadeando por más cada vez que quiere. _“Deja de pensar. Confía en mí.”_

Frank se permite hacerlo, mordiéndole un labio entre sonrisas cuando Gerard se inclina a  besarle.


End file.
